


Jealousy

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: When you go home with a friend, you find Ben all moody and annoyed. But the reason behind his bad mood is more serious than you thought at first.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of drama, but fluff for the end. Hope you like it!

He had been waiting for you all night long. He was lying on the couch, struggling to keep his eyes opened. He was reading his script, preparing the next day of hard work that awaited him. He was exhausted, dark bags leaving traces under his brown eyes, and yet he couldn’t find sleep. He had tried at first. To lie down in the bed you shared, and close his eyes, leaving his hand wander on your part of the bed that was cold tonight. You were gone to a friend’s party. He couldn’t accompany you, he had arrived too late from work, and he was too tired to celebrate anything anyway.

It didn’t change the fact that you were in his mind, torturing his thoughts, and it was preventing him from finding sleep that night. So he had stood again and walked to the sofa, grabbing his script as he walked through your home, and he had let himself fall on the comfortable couch.

Ben heaved a sigh, taking a look at the clock that was set upon the wall.

Half past one.

Actually, he felt guilty. He knew what was the real reason why he couldn’t find rest tonight, and he was trying very hard to fight against this feeling but… he just couldn’t help it.

He was jealous. And he knew it. And he hated feeling this way.

Because he trusted you, he would leave his life in your hands without an hesitation.

This Daniel though, it was another story.

Ben had seen the way he looked at you. His eyes lingering on your body when you didn’t look at him, the way he was always the first to propose to take you home, the way he laughed with you, his eyes staring at your laughing lips…

He had recognized this kind of glances. He had the same when he looked at you.

And of course you were too kind and naive to notice anything, but he had. And it was worrying him to know you in the same room than this guy when he wasn’t there to make sure this Daniel would leave you alone.

Daniel was your friend, Ben knew it, and actually, the guy didn’t seem to be a bad person. But Ben couldn’t control the burning rage that burnt through his veins every time he saw him.

And now he was waiting for you to come safely home, worrying like mad about you.

He felt so miserable and ashamed of himself.

Suddenly, the sound of your keys turning inside the locked door echoed throughout the silent house, quickly followed by the sound of your laugh…

…and of someone else’s.

“Shh… Ben must be sleeping,” you whispered, apparently not noticing that there was light in the living room.

“I’m not asleep, love,” Ben called loudly.

You entered the living room, and he looked at you for a second, drinking in the sight of you in this white dress of yours that he liked so much, and your cheeks slightly flushed because of alcohol…

You looked like sin.

And Daniel was standing right behind you…

“What are you doing here?” you asked, your voice soft and full of concern. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“I’m fine, just… couldn’t sleep.”

You turned towards Daniel again.

“Your DVD…” you said, before striding towards the table and picking up the DVD there.

You gave him back his movie.

“Thanks. I’m glad you liked it,” Daniel said, a large smile on his face.

“You want to drink some coffee before taking your car again?” you offered your friend.

Ben clenched his jaw, looking at his script again.

“No, I’m fine,” Daniel nodded, glancing over Ben, and the two men shared a glance.

“Are you sure? You’re not going to fall asleep?” you insisted.

“No, I’m fine. See you next week for the karaoke?” Daniel asked.

And Ben saw the little smirk Daniel had on his face as he glanced over at him again.

The asshole was playing a dangerous game…

“I don’t know yet,” you answered. “Ben and I might have something next week.”

Daniel nodded slowly, and clenched his jaw.

Ben couldn’t refrain a smirk.

“Alright, then. Well, tell me if you’re in,” Daniel said.

He leaned down to drop a peck on your cheek…

… and Ben was holding his script so tightly his knuckles had turned as white as the paper.

“Have a nice night, Daniel,” Ben said slowly.

“You too, Ben.”

“Thanks for the ride,” you smiled.

Daniel brushed his fingers against yours, and Ben summoned all his self control not to rise and punch the guy in the face.

“Anytime, Y/N,” Daniel breathed, his voice huskier now.

“Close the door on your way out, would you?” Ben snapped.

You looked at him, frowning, surprised by his cold tone.

But Daniel merely smiled, walking out of the house, and leaving Ben and you alone.

“What was that?” you asked, still staring at Ben.

“What was what?” he innocently replied.

“You snap at people now?” you asked, walking closer to him.

Ben rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t snap…”

“You did though, Ben.”

He heaved a sigh.

“I’m just tired,” he lied.

You sat down on the edge of the sofa, and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

“Are you okay? Why couldn’t you sleep? Nightmares?” you asked, and your voice was worried.

But he shook his head.

“I just couldn’t sleep.”

“You look exhausted though.”

“Can’t sleep anyway.”

You intensely stared at him. You knew he was lying. And you didn’t like it.

“You’re hiding something from me,” you said, and he saw your stare change slightly, it wasn’t so soft anymore.

He shrugged, trying to look at the script again.

But you took it from him and threw it away across the room.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Are we up for a fight at almost two in the morning?” he asked.

“I’m tired,” you nodded.

“I don’t want us to fight,” Ben protested.

“What’s troubling you so much?” you asked again.

But he shook his head.

“It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it.”

You crossed your arms before your chest, and Ben heaved a sigh. He stared at the ceiling.

He knew you wouldn’t drop it. You were too stubborn for that.

“You’ve been spending lots of time with Daniel lately,” he said slowly.

“And?” you asked, frowning.

“And… I don’t like it.”

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Are you jealous?” you breathed.

“No, I’m not jealous…”

“You are. You’re jealous of Daniel.”

Ben heaved a sigh again, rubbing his tired eyes.

“You haven’t noticed the way he looks at you,” he said.

“You’re being ridiculous,” you replied.

“No, I’m not,” Ben shook his head, staring at you. “Because I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and I don’t like it at all. He looks at you like _I_ would look at you.”

“What are you talking about, he’s just a friend.”

“He sure doesn’t act like you two are just friends.”

“That’s ridiculous, Ben.”

“No, it’s not. I know you haven’t noticed it, because he doesn’t do it when you can see him, and anyway you’re too kindhearted to notice something like that. But I have. And I don’t like you being so much around him.”

“So what? Are you really going to go through a jealousy crisis and ask me to stop talking to any man but you?”

“Y/N, of course not…”

“It looks like that’s what you’re aiming at.”

“I trust you, and you know it.”

“But you’re jealous.”

Ben sat up, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Yes, I’m jealous! Here I said it, are you happy now?” he said, raising his voice.

He winced at the sound of his own voice.

“Y/N… I don’t want us to fight now,” he breathed.

“Well, you’re the one acting like an idiot now!” you snapped back.

“Like an idiot, really?!”

“You know perfectly that I would never cheat on you. What use in being jealous then?”

Ben shook his head slowly, forcing himself to calm down.

“You’re not the problem, love,” he said, his voice softer again.

“Dan is my friend, we’ve been friends for years,” you said.

“I know that.”

“I’m not going to stop talking to him.”

“I’ve never asked you to do such thing.”

“What would you have me do then?” you asked, raising your voice again.

But Ben didn’t follow, and he kept his voice warm and low.

“I trust you, you know I do,” he said. “But this guy doesn’t act like you’re mere friends, and I’m pretty sure that if a woman was looking at me like that you wouldn’t like it either.”

“It’s just Dan. I’ve never felt anything for him.”

“I know, love. I know,” Ben nodded, taking your hands in his. “But it doesn’t mean that it’s true for him as well.”

He intertwined your fingers together.

“I don’t trust him,” he said. “I don’t trust him and I don’t like you being with this guy without me.”

“That’s…”

“That’s what kept me up all night, yes.”

You stared at him. He was serious. You knew Ben, he had never been jealous before, he had never been bothered by you being friends with men before.

So even if you didn’t want to believe it, maybe it was true. Maybe Daniel was really looking at you in a not friendly way when you weren’t looking.

“Next time we see him, I’ll make a video,” Ben said, letting himself fall back onto the sofa. “At least you’ll have to believe me this time.”

You heaved a sigh, before pushing Ben enough so that you could lie down on the couch with him.

“I’ll talk to him, okay?” you said. “Make sure the situation is clear for him. Would that be okay?”

Ben nodded slowly, dropping a sweet kiss on your head, as he held you tightly against him.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Just a few minutes later, you felt the rhythm of his breathing slow down, and you knew he had fallen asleep.

You wondered if he was right, or if he was just imagining things. You guessed that you would have to find that by yourself.

——————————————————————————————————-

You rested your head against Ben’s shoulder, a smile on your lips, listening to the sound of his voice next to you, although you weren’t focusing enough to follow the conversation he led with your best friend. His voice sounded like honey in your ear, it was enough to make you close your eyes, alcohol starting to blur your senses.

You had come to the karaoke after all at one of your friend’s house, along with Ben. Daniel had spent the evening rather away from you, as if he could feel that you didn’t want to talk to him.

You brushed your fingers against Ben’s, and he immediately intertwined them together, stroking the back of your hand with his thumb.

You knew you had to go and talk to Dan. You didn’t want to though. You weren’t convinced of his guilt yet.

Your best friend stood up, and you found yourself alone sitting on the couch with Ben.

He rested his lips against your head.

“Are you tired?” he asked softly. “You want to go home?”

You shook your head, opening your eyes again.

“I’m fine,” you said. “I was just thinking.”

“A penny for your thoughts?” he smiled.

You looked up at him, and the stern glint that was shining in your eyes was enough to erase the smile from his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, holding your chin between his fingertips so you were looking up at him.

“Do I really have to go talk to Daniel?” you asked, your voice slow and hesitant.

He clenched his jaw, before reaching for his phone in the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Take a look at this,” he said, handing you his phone.

“You didn’t do that…” you said, shaking your head.

“Clearly I was right to do that though,” he replied, forcing you to take his phone.

It was a short video, you recognized yourself instantly, as you sang out of tune for the karaoke. And in the background you could clearly see Daniel.

And his eyes were not set on your face. and his gaze was everything but friendly, it wasn’t innocent at all…

Your mouth fell open.

“So… If you don’t want to go see him, it’s okay,” Ben said, and you could hear anger in his voice, though he was struggling to remain calm. “But the next time I’m going to punch him in the face.”

He put his phone back into his pocket, before staring at you. And he opened his mouth to speak again, but you were faster than him as you crushed your lips together.

You wanted him to feel it. The fact that he was the only one you wanted, that he was the only one in your thoughts and in your heart, that he was the one…

And judging by the way he was grinning and running his hands through your hair, you guessed that he had understood you.

“I love you too,” he breathed, resting his forehead against yours.

“I’ll go talk to him right away,” you said.

“Okay.”

He gave you another peck on the lips before letting you stand up and head for the other side of the room.

You could feel that he was staring at you, that his dark eyes were never leaving you, as if to make sure that you would be all right.

You strode towards Daniel, and you gave him a small smile as you asked to talk him alone. You guided him away from the crowd, although you knew that from this corner of the room, Ben could still see you. No need to stress him even more by disappearing with Dan.

“Look, Dan,” you said hesitantly, not really knowing how to say what you meant to tell him. “We’ve been friends for a while now, right?”

“Sure,” he nodded, narrowing slightly his eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of your strange behaviour.

“I reckon it’s better if I tell you that… bluntly,” you went on. “I’ve noticed that you… you’re not looking at me like you used to. And I don’t like it.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, and though he tried to look casual, you could feel tension in his voice.

“You know what I mean,” you replied. “You’re a friend, Dan. A very good friend. But you’re nothing more than a friend to me, and you will never be more than a friend. So… you have to stop looking at me like… like we could be more than friends. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if it hurts, but you have to hear the truth.”

“Was it your boyfriend who asked you to talk to me? Because I know he doesn’t like me much…”

“I saw the way you look at me, and I don’t like it either, Dan.”

“So… _he_ asked you to come talk to me, right?”

“Dan, it’s not about Ben.”

“He asked you to choose between him and a friend now?”

“He didn’t ask anything from me.”

You shook your head.

“I’m not saying that we can’t be friends anymore. I’m saying that you can’t look at me as if something could happen between us, because it’s not going to happen.”

“How can you know that?” he replied, staring at you.

But when you spoke again, your voice was soft and yet determined, and he knew he had lost you this time.

“Because I love Ben.”

He nodded slowly, a little smile forming on his lips.

“The lucky bastard,” he breathed.

He stared at Ben over your shoulder, and before you could make any movement, he was striding towards your boyfriend.

When he saw him walking across the room, Ben stood up, and strode towards the door, walking in the garden. There was no need for all your friends to know about all this.

He waited for Daniel to reach him. You were following close, afraid of what could happen now. You knew Dan wasn’t a particularly calm person.

“What is it all about, Barnes?” he asked Ben quite aggressively.

“It’s about you crossing a line, Dan,” Ben replied calmly, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“You forced her to do this, didn’t you?”

“I’ve never forced Y/N to do anything. She’s a big girl, she can take her own decisions by herself.”

“But you don’t like me, right? So you invented this whole story to make her choose between the two of us, right?”

“No, you’re wrong. I didn’t invent anything.”

“You’re just jealous. Why? You’re feeling endangered by me, Ben?”

Ben narrowed his eyes angrily, clenching his jaw, taking a step closer to Daniel.

“I don’t feel endangered by you,” he replied coolly. “I trust Y/N. I know she won’t cheat on me. But I don’t trust _you_.”

“So you want me out of her life?”

“Yes, I want you out of her life,” Ben nodded, answering earnestly. “But it’s not my decision to take.”

“What if she chose between the two of us then?” Daniel challenged Ben. “The boyfriend against the friend who has been here for her for years?”

He suddenly turned towards you.

“So? What do you say?”

You shook your head slowly.

“Don’t do something stupid, Dan,” you answered slowly.

“Choose.”

But you walked by Ben’s side, holding his hand.

“I’m sorry, Dan. But I told you… you’re just a friend.”

“This time I’m the one who’s asking,” Ben said, and his voice was made of steel. “Leave us alone. Both of us.”

Dan was raging, anger colouring his cheek with red.

“Who do you think you are?”

Dan tried to grab Ben by the collar, but Ben was faster and pushed him away, making him fall on the grass.

You positioned yourself between the two men, trying to calm them down.

“Stop it, both of you,” you said. “Ben, come on. Let’s go home. Please, let’s go home.”

You pulled him away from Dan and back into the house. You crossed the living room as fast as you could, ignoring the stares your friends were throwing at you and Ben. You finally reached the door, and hurried outside. You strode through the night until you reached Ben’s car, the cold breeze making you shiver.

Ben drove in silence for a few minutes, until he stopped at a traffic light, and would not start driving again when the light turned green.

“Ben? You’re okay?” you asked softly, resting your hand on his thigh.

He nodded slowly.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked.

“Why would I be?”

“Because it’s my fault if you’re going to lose a friend.”

You looked at him with tender eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Ben. None of this is your fault. It’s his fault, he’s the one who fucked up. And you were right. I would be mad if a woman looked at you like that.”

An amused smile appeared on his face.

“Maybe you shouldn’t come to any premiere of my movies then.”

You both laughed, as you rolled your eyes, and he started to drive again across the already sleeping city.

“Oh… you think you’re so charming, don’t you?” you teased him.

“Well… you did choose me after all,” he joked, shrugging.

“I love you, you idiot,” you said softly, your tone tender, smiling.

A smile curved up his lips as well.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
